Electronic adapters for use with power tools are generally known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,526 discloses a power tool and accessory (adapter) combination. The power tool has multiple terminals to which a battery pack or battery assembly can be connected. The accessory (adapter) can be electrically connected to an unused tool terminal that is otherwise engageable by a battery pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,949 discloses an adapter designed to be interposed between a power tool and a battery pack. The adapter includes an additional device for use with the power tool, such as a light, a dust collector or a hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,104 discloses an adapter that connects a power tool to a battery pack and provides a warning function in order to inform the user when the battery pack requires recharging.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,590 discloses an adapter that includes a first electrical contact that connects with a battery pack, a second electrical contact that connects with a battery charger and a discharging circuit for discharging the rechargeable batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,335 discloses an adaptor having a battery diagnosing device that is interposed between a charging device and a rechargeable battery pack.
Furthermore, US 2001/0010455 A1 discloses a battery pack for a power tool having a memory for storing use profile information concerning the battery, a reader for uploading the use profile information from the battery or the power tool and a computer for uploading and analyzing the user profile information uploaded from the reader.
US 2006/0142894 A1 discloses an assist apparatus that connects to a memory located in the power tool to read information stored therein concerning the model or specification of the power tool and a use record. The assist apparatus then determines whether the power tool is suitable for the work description for which the power tool is used or not by using this information. The assist device presents the power tool suitable for the work description when the power tool is determined not to be suitable for the work description.
US 2003/0182916 A1 discloses a power tool having a microcontroller and a memory that can calculate and store a degree of wear of the power tool as a function of sensor inputs. When maintenance is performed, the memory can be read out in order to determine whether any parts have exceeded a predetermined degree of wear.